


The Alucard's Choice

by Catch_The_Blue_Dragon



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon: Castlevania (Cartoon 2017), Dark Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Dracula Influence/References, Dracula’s Castle (Castlevania), Fights, Inspired by Castlevania, Minor Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Other, POV Trevor Belmont, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch_The_Blue_Dragon/pseuds/Catch_The_Blue_Dragon
Summary: Ten fanfic to w gruncie rzeczy podsumowanie walki Trevora Belmonta z Adrianem Tepesem. Wiem, że nie jest to zbyt oryginalne, jednak bardzo lubię opisywać takie sceny i pomyślałem, że spróbuję oddać klimat obecny w serii anime od netflixa podczas starcia między tymi dwoma bohaterami. Nie ma w tym nic nowego i można to chyba nazwać lekką zżynką, jednak bardzo mi zależało, aby przedstawić tą scenę z perspektywy Trevora Belmonta i przy okazji jego przemyślenia oraz wątpliwości. Myślę, że całkiem ciekawie mi to wyszło.





	The Alucard's Choice

Po wielu dniach włóczęgi dotarliśmy w końcu na miejsce. Przed nami stała ogromna, enigmatyczna krypta emanująca niosącym zgubę i zapomnienie mrokiem. Jej wrota były prawdopodobnie żelazne, pordzewiałe już tak mocno, iż zdawało się, że zaraz rozpadną się w pył. Widniały na nich misternie wyrzeźbione wizerunki demonów. Wokół tej przedziwnej, swego rodzaju świątyni rozciągał się gęsty, ciemny las a powietrze było dziwnie ciężkie i chłodne, spowite gęstą mgłą. 

Demony, mgła, brak światła słonecznego...to aż za bardzo z Czymś mi się kojarzy. —pomyślałem, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę. Sypha podeszła ostrożnie w stronę wrót, jednak w ostatniej chwili chwyciłem ją za ramię. Po chwili, spojrzała w mą stronę.  
— To nie jest dobry pomysł. — stwierdziłem, rozglądając się podejrzliwie.  
— A od kiedy ty się o mnie martwisz, ha? — zapytała z niedowierzeniem.  
— Nie, Sypha. Poważnie. — powiedziałem, patrząc jej prosto w oczy — Tu jest niebezpiecznie. Powiedz mi, kto normalny zamyka się w takim miej...  
Nagle wrota zaskrzypiały. Zaskoczony odwróciłem głowę ku nim. Powoli się otworzyły, zupełnie same z siebie. Przez chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się osłupiali w otwarte podwoje. Wnętrze krypty ziało ciemnością i pustką, antropomorfizując się z bezdenną studnią. Po chwili jednak, Sypha ruszyła w jej stronę, zupełnie nie zważając na panujący tam mrok.  
— Zaczekaj! — warknąłem — Naprawdę nie wiesz co robisz...  
— Spokojnie. Nie musisz za mną iść. — prychnęła z pogardą.  
— Myślisz, że się boję? — zapytałem zaskoczony, bijąc się w pierś — Ja po prostu wiem z czym mam do czynienia. Ten wasz "rycerz" prawdopodobnie nie jest człowiekiem.  
— Hm...naoliwiona. — zamyśliła się Sypha, znajdując jakąś pochodnię.  
— To nie jest dla Ciebie wystarczająco osobliwe? — zapytałem, podchodząc w jej stronę.  
— Cóż…tu akurat muszę przyznać ci rację. — odparła z zamyśleniem, ostrożnie ją zapalając.  
W powietrze wzbiła się chmara nietoperzy. Uciekły z krypty z głośnym łopotem skrzydeł w kierunku mgły. Nietoperze...w zamkniętej ciężkimi drzwiami fortecy?? Nie wyglądały na groźne. Jednak ostrożnie wyjąłem srebrny, poświęcony sztylet. Te miejsce ma otoczkę zła... — pomyślałem. Jednak niestety ruszyłem dalej, bo wiedziałem, że Sypha mogłaby z czasem się przekonać, jak bardzo cienka granica istnieje między odwagą a głupotą. Na początku było zupełnie pusto. Przed nami rozciągał się długi korytarz, który zdawał się nie mieć końca. Na ścianach widniały pochodnie. Nagle wszystkie po kolei zaczęły się zapalać. Zamarliśmy z wrażenia.  
— Nadal uważasz, że to miejsce jest wolne od sił nieczystych? — zapytałem Syphy, unosząc brew.  
— Magia nie jest dla mnie niczym nowym. —odparła, idąc dalej — Poza tym, nie można uznać, że to miejsce jest nawiedzone po małym pokazie czarów.  
Przewróciłem oczami. A ta nadal swoje. Syphie za nic nie dało się przemówić do rozumu. Zarówno ona, jak i reszta mówców uparła się przy tym, że w tej krypcie leży ich zbawca. Człowiek, który pokona Draculę i zapewni pokój Wołoszczyźnie. Sęk w tym, że cała kraina była spustoszona przez demony zesłane przez Tepesa. Jeden człowiek nie byłby w stanie pokonać Jego oraz nieumarłej armii, którą stworzył. Właśnie, Człowiek... Byłem niemalże pewien, że w tej krypcie nie kryła się żadna ludzka istota. Żelazna trumna, którą ujrzeliśmy w oddali, tylko upewniła mnie w moich przypuszczeniach.  
— Trumna? — wypaliłem, unosząc wymownie brew.  
— Legenda mówi, że spoczywa tutaj, więc to nie wydaje się aż tak nieprawdopodobne. — odparła, przewracając oczyma.  
— Sypha, to TRUMNA. Cholerna, żelazna trumna. — powtórzyłem z niedowierzeniem — Myślisz, że Co zazwyczaj sypia w trumnach, w ciemnym lesie, wśród nietoperzy i samozapalających się pochodni??  
— A co mnie to obchodzi? Legenda mówi...  
— Legenda, legenda. Gówno mnie obchodzi ta wasza legenda! — prychnąłem, wyjmując bicz — Tu na pewno nie śpi żaden wasz mesjasz. Tylko cholerny wampir.  
— Mów sobie co chcesz. Ja wierzę mojemu ro...  
Nagle wieko trumny odsunęło się z głośnym trzaskiem. Sypha aż wzdrygnęła się z wrażenia. Ścisnąłem mocniej bicz na rękojeści, napinając mięśnie i skupiając całą swoją siłę na broni, lecz gdy z trumny zaczęła unosić się pewna...postać…Zupełnie zdębiałem. Był to mężczyzna, na oko dwudziestego roku życia. Miał długie blond włosy i łagodne rysy. Skóra jego była jasna, lecz nie tak blada jak u wampirów. Jego tors był nagi, krzyżował na nim swoje przedramiona. W jednej chwili uniósł się do góry. Cofnąłem się lekko z wrażenia. Mężczyzna unosił się nad powierzchnią ziemi. Opuścił jedną rękę i spuścił głowę do dołu. Jego twarz zakryła kaskada jasnych włosów. No, to mają swojego wybawcę...  
— W jakim celu tu przybyliście? — zapytał spokojnym, melodyjnym głosem.  
— N-nasza kraina została opanowana przez demony... — odparła Sypha drżącym głosem — Legenda mówi, że znajduje się tutaj uśpiony od wielu wieków rycerz, który miałby wybawić nas od zła.  
— Ja tam nie wierzę w te bajki. — prychnąłem, po czym dodałem, wskazując na niego palcem — Jesteś zwykłym wampirem.  
— Skąd te przypuszczenia? — zapytał ze śmiechem.  
— Czy to, że śpisz w trumnie i unosisz się nad ziemią nie jest wystarczającym dowodem? — zapytałem, marszcząc brwi.  
— Och, skoro tak uważasz. — odparł, uśmiechając się pod nosem — W takim razie, jak Ci na imię, wampirzy znawco?  
Cmoknąłem z dezaprobatą. Ten krwiopijca zwyczajnie ze mnie kpił.  
— Belmont. Trevor z rodu Belmont. — odparłem z dumą, podchodząc bliżej niego.  
— Belmont? — zapytał lekko zaskoczony, unosząc nieznacznie głowę, po czym dodał — Myślałem, że nikt nie przeżył z tego rodu.  
— A jednak. Jestem ostatni. — odparłem chłodno.  
— Czyli wierzysz, iż jestem wampirem, ostatni Belmoncie?  
— Nie będę miał pewności, jeśli nie zobaczę twoich kłów.  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko. Przez chwilę dostrzegłem wśród rzędów białych zębów długie, lśniące kły. Sypha cofnęła się gwałtownie, zakrywając usta.  
— No...to jest wystarczający powód bym mógł Cię zabić. — oznajmiłem beznamiętnie, wyciągając miecz.  
— Belmont, nie! — wykrztusiła Sypha.  
— Zatem spróbuj. — odparł wampir, wyciągając rękę.  
W ciągu jednej chwili, w jego dłoni pojawił się długi, srebrny miecz. Zamachnął nim z lekkością. Był smukły, lecz wydawał się bardzo ciężki. Wampir zniżył się w stronę ziemi, po czym w jednej chwili znalazł się przy mnie. Zdezorientowany odruchowo odparłem jego atak. Był niesamowicie szybki. Ledwo odpierałem kolejne jego ataki, ściskając z całej siły rękojeść miecza obiema rękoma. Napierałem na niego z różnych stron, błyskawicznie zmieniając pozycje. Powoli zaczynałem tracić oddech. On jednak bez problemu odpierał ataki jedną ręką, powoli i elegancko się przemieszczając. Szybko cofnąłem się i wyciągnąłem bicz. Potwór ruszył od razu w moją stronę, jednak ja zdecydowanym ruchem wycelowałem bicz w jego stronę. Wampir wylądował kilka metrów dalej na podłożu. Ruszyłem w jego stronę i zamachnąłem biczem. Ten jednak zawinął go wokół swojego miecza.  
— Nawet nie próbuj tak ze mną pogrywać. — warknął.  
W jednej chwili wyciągnąłem sztylet i rzuciłem nim w krwiopijcę. Ostrze trafiło w jego bok. Zaskoczony wyrwał je a ja w tym samym czasie szybko odwinąłem bicz. Zamachnąłem nim, ale nagle...mój przeciwnik zniknął mi z oczu. Dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nagle poczułem mocny ucisk na szyi. Jego ręka zaciskała się od tyłu na niej w żelaznym uścisku. Wyjąłem kolejny sztylet i wbiłem mu prosto w przedramię. Wampir odsunął się w jednej chwili. Cholera, zmniejszył dystans...Wyciągnąłem znów miecz i zwróciłem ku niemu. Ten w jednej chwili odparł mój atak. Przyjmowałem jego ataki, aż w końcu zablokowałem go. Naparł z całej siły na mój miecz. Użył w końcu drugiej ręki, nie mogąc mnie pokonać.  
— Oho...nareszcie traktujesz mnie jak równego sobie. — powiedziałem, ciężko dysząc.  
— Nie schlebiaj sobie, Belmont. — odparł zimno.  
Niemal już uginałem się pod jego siłą. W końcu cisnąłem kolanem prosto w jego krocze. On jednak nawet nie drgnął.  
— Proszę cię, to nie jest bijatyka w barze. —oznajmił niewzruszony — Miejże trochę klasy...  
W jednej chwili uderzyłem go głową prosto w czoło. Zirytowany posłał w moją stronę miecz. Jednak mi udało się go wyminąć i swoim własnym przeciąłem jego tors po przekątnej. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu miecz złamał się na jego ciele. Pozostawiając jednak długą, głęboką szramę. Wampir spojrzał na mnie rozgniewanym, pełnym głodu wzrokiem.  
— No to mam przesrane... — wykrztusiłem.  
Chwycił mnie za ubranie i dosłownie rzucił mną z potężną siłą. Sekundę potem, trafiłem z głośnym łoskotem w sąsiednią ścianę. Grunt posypał się na podłogę, niosąc się echem po krypcie. Blondwłosy krwiopijca podszedł w moją stronę i odchylił moją głowę. Następnie zbliżył kły w stronę mojej szyi.  
— Jakieś ostatnie życzenie? — wysyczał — Tylko pośpiesz się. Jestem naprawdę głodny...  
— Przez ile dokładnie się nie żywiłeś? — zapytała nagle Sypha  
Celowała w niego wytworzoną przez magię kulą ognia. Nadal ściskałem rękojeść miecza. Albo przynajmniej to, co z niego pozostało...  
— Myślałem, że jestem waszym wybawcą. — odparł z ironią.  
— Twój wampiryzm pozwala mi w to wątpić. — oznajmiła chłodno — Tak więc, zapytam raz jeszcze: jak długo tutaj jesteś?  
— Zależy który mamy rok.  
— 1476.  
— Zatem cały rok, jak mniemam.  
— Więc tym bardziej mam podstawy by ci nie ufać. Mówiono, że śpiący rycerz tkwi tutaj od wieków.  
W końcu dźgnąłem wampira resztką miecza jaka mi pozostała.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie cała ta wasza szopka... — wykrztusiłem — Nadal możesz zginąć z mojej ręki.  
— Przez tą marną pozostałość miecza jaka ci pozosta...  
Wcisnąłem nieco głębiej ostrze. Jego krew spłynęła na moje ubranie. Nagle wampir zaśmiał się krótko. Odsunął się ode mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jego rany w jednej chwili się zregenerowały. Zamarłem z wrażenia.  
— Nie musicie się obawiać. Nic wam nie zrobię. — oznajmił spokojnym tonem, po czym dodał — I tak, owszem. Jestem Tym, który pragnie zabić Draculę. Zostałem tutaj przez niego uwięziony, po tym gdy próbowałem powstrzymać go przed nasłaniem demonów na Targoviste...  
— Zaraz, zaraz. — mówię zdumiony, unosząc rękę — Że co? A skąd…skąd my mamy wiedzieć, że sobie tego nie wymyśliłeś?  
— Od ponad roku nie wypiłem ani kropli ludzkiej krwi. — odparł chłodno, nakładając jakiś surdut — Jestem zbyt spragniony, aby kłamać, tym bardziej, że dzięki Tobie straciłem jej dosyć sporo.  
— Kim ty, w ogóle, jesteś?  
— Nazywam się Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. Choć wolę by mnie nazywano Alucardem.  
Niestety, trzeba przyznać, że brzmiał dosyć wiarygodnie. Szczególnie, że nie był tak do końca wampirem a Dracula podobno miał dziecko z kobietą, którą spalono na stosie. Więc naprawdę mógł być jego synem. Oczy Alucarda miały złotą barwę, nie posiadał pazurów ani trupio bladej skóry. W zasadzie, wyglądał niemal jak zwykły człowiek...no, pomijając te długie, ostre kły, które prawie wbił w moją szyję.  
— Nadal mi nie wierzysz? — zapytał, chowając miecz do pochwy — Czyż nie byłem na tyle blisko Ciebie byś Jego nie usłyszał?  
Zaskoczony aż uniosłem brwi. Czułem się niezwykle niezręcznie, lecz naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia o czym on mówił. Nagle ruszył w moją stronę. Cofnąłem się odruchowo. Jednak on w jednej chwili chwycił mocno moją rękę i przycisnął ją do swojej piersi. Wtedy właśnie poczułem TO. Na własnej skórze, poczułem bicie jego SERCA. Jak mogłem to przeoczyć...Nie wierzyłem własnym zmysłom. Doprawdy...mierzyłem prosto w żywe, bijące serce! Odsunąłem się od niego gwałtownie. Nadal byłem nieco bardziej niż się spodziewałem, wstrząśnięty tym, co poczułem.  
— Trzeba przyznać, że mimo wszystko mam szczęście. — stwierdził Alucard, idąc przed siebie — Trafiłem na łowcę wampirów i maga. We trójkę może uda nam się Go pokonać.  
— Zupełnie jak mówiła przepowiednia... —wyszeptała zaskoczona Sypha.  
— Zaraz, a gdzie ty masz zamiar iść? — zapytałem podejrzliwie.  
— Rozejrzę się po Targoviste a następnie zaplanuję w jaki sposób położyć kres działaniom ojca. — odparł bezbarwnie.  
— Nie, zaczekaj! — wypaliłem, starając się go dogonić — Nie myliłeś się. Naprawdę źle wyglądasz.  
— No, co ty nie powiesz? — syknął.  
Zaraz potem jednak zmiękły pod nim kolana. Chwyciłem go w ostatniej chwili pod ramiona. Na jego twarzy widoczne były oznaki wygłodzenia. Nagle pobladł, miał podkrążone oczy i wysuszone usta. Oparł się tyłem do mnie o ścianę, wbijając w nią paznokcie. Do tej pory wyglądał na nadzwyczaj opanowanego. Czyżby tracił nad sobą kontrolę?  
— Masz zamiar bawić się w wybawiciela ludzkości w takim stanie?  
— Nie będę zależny od ludzi. — prychnął.  
— A jednak potrzebujesz ich krwi, nieprawdaż? — zauważyłem, unosząc brew.  
— On chyba miał na myśli, że nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić... — wtrąciła Sypha.  
— Gówno mnie to obchodzi. — wypaliłem, po czym mruknąłem pod nosem, podwijając rękaw — Cholera jasna. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zrobię coś takiego.  
— Co ty wyprawisz, Belmont? — zapytał zimnym tonem, odwracając się w moją stronę.  
— Skoro już jesteś teoretycznie po naszej stronie, to w takim stanie w niczym nam raczej nie pomożesz. — oznajmiłem, wyciągając sztylet.  
— Życie ci niemiłe, Belmont? — prychnął, po czym dodał — Najpierw wyzywasz wampira na pojedynek a następnie proponujesz mu własną krew?  
— Wiem, że pragniesz w tej chwili tej obrzydliwej cieczy bardziej niż ja wybicia wszystkich wampirów na ziemi. Więc nie pierdol i nie wchodźmy w szczegóły, dobra?  
Po tych słowach zaciąłem się w nadgarstek. Wampir zacisnął powieki. Mimowolnie przełknął ślinę.  
— Lepiej pośpiesz się, zanim się rozmyślę. — powiedziałem, siląc się na opanowany ton.  
Westchnął ciężko. Bez słowa podszedł w moją stronę. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. W jego złotych tęczówkach krył się nieopisany głód. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę. Nagle chwycił pewnym ruchem moją rękę. Zbliżył się w stronę nadgarstka, otwierając lekko usta.  
— To niesamowite, że jeszcze nie obleciał Cię strach. — stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem.  
— Cholera, możesz łaskawie się zamknąć i robić swoje? — zapytałem z nerwowym zniecierpliwieniem.  
— Czyli jednak. — mruknął, po czym wgryzł się.  
Łatwo ci to mówić, parszywy krwiopijco. Nie każdy jest blondwłosą księżniczką, której ojciec to najpotężniejszy wampir, jakiego widziała ludzkość. Nie każdy ma potężną siłę zapisaną w genach...  
Czułem jak upływają ze mnie kolejne dawki krwi. Cholernie bolało. Jego kły były ostre jak sztylety. Nigdy właściwie nie karmiłem żadnego wampira. Nawet jeśli jakiś się we mnie wgryzł, to nie na długo. Czułem jak powoli słabnę, jednak on za nic nie chciał przestać.  
— Hej. Może byś tak przestał, co? — zapytałem, czując jak powoli tracę przytomność — Ej...nawet nie wiesz jak to cholernie boli!  
Nagle wampir oderwał się ode mnie. Zakrył twarz wierzchem dłoni.  
— Wybacz...zatraciłem się. — przyznał, wycierając usta rękawem.  
— Nic mi nie jest. Grunt, że sam przestałeś. — mruknąłem, odrywając kawałek koszuli i opatrując nią rękę.  
— Dziękuję. — powiedział nagle, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu — Możesz być pewien, że twoje cierpienie nie pójdzie na marne.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Podziękował mi?? W sumie, biorąc pod uwagę to jak bardzo był wygłodzony, jego kontrola wydawała się dosyć dobra. W końcu sam z siebie przestał... Kim on, do cholery, jest?


End file.
